Between Love & Kill
by MrgamerTheWriter
Summary: its not really inuyasha, its for something else. Dont read AT ALL! The danger's within this might just suggest you go and drink lemonade.


Between Love & Kill

Summary:

Devery And Cerberus. Top Organizations famously known by all who have any association with the word "kill." These two organizations are on the verge of engulfing in a secret war to aim for the top Assassination organization, to receive more wages to spend on murderous acts and bribery, along with fame, allowing for more contracts.

Cerberus: A organization that is mostly known for its acts of barbarism on the field, as well for its extreme showcase of violence. Have been known to kill many world leaders, and have assassinators all over the world, ready to receive new orders to kill at any given moment. Their ruthless acts have caused many to hate and resent them, but there are those within the organization that aren't of ill intent. Have a specific grudge against Devery Org.

Devery: A organization that has a more "general" view of killing. Takes on all forms of jobs and execute them with utmost secrecy. Have been known to have many strong members and have a mysterious leader who has a kindness that does not fit his personality, and because of this, the company is not always trusted to handle a job right away. Once allowed to do a job, they execute it with almost perfect plans, having teams of assassins to complete a job without much trouble. Have a specific grudge against Cerberus org.

The Overview: A organization to keep all of the Assassin organizations in check. They produce all of the rules of the organizations and make sure peace is kept on the organizations. Is a secret project government made by the Allies after World War II in a secret treaty to stop evil dictators from rising to power, they made this organization to maintain a killing organization that can be used without to many undergoing secrecy.

The following pages describe the story of how a man overcame all odds to stop this war of endless bloodshed between two organizations, and lived with the love of his life. This story is one that isn't well known to the world, as this is a war that should have never happened, and never did, in the eyes of the government.

Devery Squad Status Report:

Elite Squad: "Almar" A squad known to have good relations with each other, and always aid each other in the battlefield. Barely fail any missions. Have very good reports from commanders. Tend to follow orders, although not always to the letter.

Mission sucess rate: 96%

Rank : S

Squad Leader : Andrew Sulphar.

Squad "Almar" Member report:

Andrew Sulphar : 21 years old. Blood type : O Height : "6.1" Origin: "unknown"

Commander: Usufar S. Realker. AKA "Realky"

Specialty: " special: Need for specification. Commander Usufar words: This man has a general tendency to do good with any weapon given to him. He may not be a special sniper, or a ruthless demolitionist, but he sure as hell can whup any enemies ass. If I had to choose anyone to be with me on the battlefield, it's this man. He has proven his worth over and over again. Definitely S+ material."

Leadership status: Squad Leader of "Almar"

Current Mission Status:

Currently in an safe area in the desert fulfilling mission " AO-00347-Aeo" Mission requirement is to successfully kill the Leader of a Rebel Army causing huge problems in a small country in Africa. Location of the leader is unknown, but Almar is undergoing the process of finding out the whereabouts, scouting and eliminating.

Introduction

[Andrew] "Agh.. this stupid sun... it's really hot over here.... goddammit... I need water... say do you have water on you Levi?"

[Levi] "Dude you know better than to ask me such a stupid question. Of course I have water on me!"

[Andrew] "Well then, can you share it? I'm freaking burning over here!"

[Levi] "Uhh..How about, No?"

[Andrew] "You jack ass... fine. Be that way, but know that I won't give you water next time your burning in the sun!" Damn, Levi can be a plain Jack ass sometimes. I should find a good way to get leverage on him, but just maybe I won't have to, maybe he will burn later on in the desert sun. Heh, I hope that happens, hell maybe a little sunburn will do just as good too!

[Levi] "Andrew, come look at this. I think that General Grenscovoky has gotten some information. We should go talk to him."

[Andrew] "Yes, but only after he is done interviewing that man. Leave him be, he will get back to us later. For now, we should try to find a good place to rest for the night."

[Levi] "Yes sir! I'll get right on it!" God I love it when they do that. It only makes me smile that I have control of what my friends do in the field. It doesn't matter how good you are in this field of business, you need comrades and leaders. Your comrades have to follow the leaders orders, or else someone may end up dying or jeopardizing the mission. I of course, have comrades who follow my orders always and never fail to do so, and they are not only comrades to me: they are my friends. I would never send them into danger without I myself being in danger first. I wouldn't have it any other way.

[] "Andrew. Come over here a second, I want to talk to you. Alone please, I don't want Levy over there annoying my ears with his useless garbage talk."

[Andrew] "Sir, with no offense, that's my comrade. Talk bad about him again and the only thing you can even consider to be a comrade will be the knife stuck so far up your ass-"

[Levi] "Andrew! Stop! That's a general your talking to!" Dammit General, your lucky Levi saved your ass this time! Next time, I will kick your ass from here to Massachusetts and back!

[] "Hmph! Stop Levi, this boy does not seem to know his own place! In any case, Levi, why dont you back the fuck up? I don't want to give you information you have no need for! Andrew come over here, this information is very important and I can't have you revealing information all needlessly to mindless idiots like Levy." General your crossing the line. I'm seriously fixing to punch you.

[Andrew] "Watch it General! I am not joking, stop talking about my comrades like that!"

[] "Dammit boy, don't you know that useless trash like that isn't needed in the organization?" Stop, you really are crossing the line dickhead. "In fact, trash like this should be put out as desktop workers with buff arms to carry all the useless shit the ladies people like me and you get everyday, if you get what I'm saying?" Too far.

I punched the General square in his nose extremely fast, to the point he did not even have time to flinch. Fury started to fill up within me, but I have a good control of myself and what to do with this fury. He tried to lounge at me, but I just did a slide to the right and gave him a hard right hook. Right then Levi grabbed my arm and pulled me back, and Commander Realky came and grabbed the general and dragged him away so I won't kill the man. This man is just way too lucky. I would never fight another man in this organization in front of Realky. It would degrade him seeing as how I am under his command. I would not want to disgrace him, so I won't go after the General any longer.

[Andrew] "Alright alright! Levy you can let go of me now! I won't hit the bitch any longer."

[Realky] "Andrew! What the hell is wrong with you!? Why would you start a fight here of all places!? Do you want attention brought to us or something!?" I did not realize this, but what Realky said was true.

[Andrew] "Sorry sir it won't happen again."

[Bartz] " Eh, what's this? Our great leader is suddenly on the charge! Wooohooo!! We don't get to see something like this often!"

[Levi] "Bartz shut up. He was trying to protect me from the General. The General keeps talking shit about me, and even I feel like kicking his ass right about now."

[Bartz] "Heh, then why don't you? You know I always got your back Levi!"

[Levi] "Of course I know that! In any case, Gresncovoky don't you have something to tell our Andrew here who whupped your ass?"

[] "Yes, yes I do. Andrew, you have my approval as a squad leader. You actively protect your friends no matter who the enemy is. Congratulations, you have just earned the title of a Commander! Don't worry, Lery has already approved of this. And before you start to say anything, this was the only thing left that you had to prove in order to become a Commander. Now, let's finish this mission before anything. Commander Andrew and Realky, I need to see you both alone please."

Wow, something I had not expected. Maybe this guy is not half bad at all...

[Realky] "Congratulations Andrew, now come over here, we need to talk."

[Andrew] "Yes sir."

Of course, Levi and Bartz continued talking about their great teamwork until the rest of the squad arrived, then it just became a party. Meanwhile Realky, General Grenscovoky and I had business to talk.

[Andrew] " So Grenscovoky, did you find out where the hell this Rebel leader is located? We need to get under operations immediately. I don't want to spend weeks here."

[] "Well the locals have given me everything we need to know, of course with a little help from the word 'death'. Now, see here in this map? Yeah, he is going to come by a car running through this highway over there and is bringing his boys along with him."

[Realky] "Nice information gathering Grens. Andrew, what are your plans to eliminate him?"

[Andrew] "Ok so if he is coming from this highway here, we should find a high place to park ourselves and look through to see him. I'll send Jacqueline to scout the area around this building here along with Bartz. Levi will snipe him from a high place we have yet to find. Preferably a place where we can see everything clearly. We will be careful, and we need a good escape route for all of us. I will tell Racoa to prepare a good exit strategy for us without giving us much attention. This should be simple, and we will keep it simple. Over and out, I am going to tell the squad what to do now."

[] "Andrew wait, one last thing. This high place your talking about? The locals have already told me a good place where you can spot the exact place where the Rebel Leader is coming from the highway. See up there? I have already made preparations to take that room for the day. Don't worry, FBI won't trace it back to us. We can see the highway perfectly from there."

[Andrew] "It might be a trap, but alright. I'll take the room, thank you General. We will search the room for any traps though, as it may be a dangerous walk inside. Meeting Adjourned."

3 hours later

* * *

[Levi] " I have spotted Iganus. He is currently 567 meters from here and slowly approaching through the highway just as the locals have said. It is still too early to shoot him. I will wait a little while longer for him to get closer."

[Andrew] "Good job Levi. Finish this nice and smoothly. Don't worry about being shot Levi, Jacqueline and I are looking for any snipers who may cause trouble right now."

[Levi] "Understood Boss."

[Andrew] "Now all we have to do is wait..."

[Jacqueline] "Boss, Problem!"

[Andrew] "What is it? What have you spotted?"

[Jacqueline] "You won't believe this but... I have spotted Cerberus! They have a sniper team on the 17th floor of the building in front of us!"

[] "That is impossible! We have this mission all to ourselves! The Overview has already agreed to this! Cerberus would not disobey the Overview!"

[Andrew] "No...no she is saying the truth. I am seeing them right now. I'll see if I can get them to back off. This mission can be jeopardized thanks to their selfish-ness." I moved to the corner of the room and I made a call to HQ, who in turn put me on hold and called Cerberus HQ, who in turn put them on Hold. Damn damn damn! They need to hurry up! This entire mission could be compromised because of these idiots!

[Jacqueline] "Uhhh... Boss... Boss!!! Everyone get the fuck down if you don't want to die!!" Right then a sniper shot from Cerberus entered the room and shattered the glass that gave us the perfect sunrise view. We all ducked and started to move out of the way, hiding behind the furniture. Levi had himself left his position, but not without his sniper rifle.

[Andrew] " What the hell are they doing!? Are they trying to start a fight or something!?"

[Jacqueline] "Uhh Boss... Not to be a panicky bitch but, they are getting ready to shoot three... no wait... five rockets at us sir. I think we should like, get the fuck out of here?"

[Andrew] "Uhhh you think!? Everyone get to the corner of the room! We won't be able to get out of the rocket's blast radius by just leaving the room! Just get near the wall as much as possible!" We all moved as fast as possible, and I slammed myself unto the wall. Then under the purple and blue mix sky, I saw the five rockets flying, aimed at us, ready to kill, armed and ready. The rockets shot through the walls and exploded a short second after, sending us all to the bottom right and left. I had no time to notice what had happened, all I saw was the shining red and yellow fire, concrete and General Grenscovoky being blown to the center of the room.

I landed with a thump and I was still in shock from the blast, but I quickly regained myself, and stood up and looked around me. I saw a arm rising above the rubble, and Commander Realky knocked out on the floor in the front of the room we were in. I saw the people who had rented this room were unconscious from the blast, and that Bartz was hanging up-side down in the ceiling. Apparently his belt was stuck on a broken piece of wire hanging from the ceiling.

[Andrew] "Bartz get the hell down from there!"

[Bartz] "Will do sir!"

I put my finger to my ear and activate the Comu-com, a communication device I use to talk to my squad without much trouble. It is very useful since it wont break easily, and the connection is very strong and willing to do work virtually anywhere in the world.

[Andrew] "Is everyone ok!? I want you to report the unconcious and the concious, and also who is missing and who is around you and anything you can see."

[Jacqueline] "I am here with Racoa and July. They are both here concious and are not hurt."

[Andrew] "Oh thank god, that means no one got hurt. Wait a minute, where the hell is General Genscovoky!?"

[Jacqueline] "I thought he was with you?"

[Andrew] "No he isn't!"

[Jacqueline] " Well he sure as hell isn't here! Where the hell could he be!?"

[] "Ugh... This.. will be my last order...listen carefully..."

[Andrew] "General are you ok!? You sound muffled, and your coughing a lot! If you are bleeding, make sure you put pressure on it! I don't want you to bleed out!"

[] "Never mind about me. Listen to me carefully... I am going to die... they are already preparing another set of five rockets to shoot as us... It is only a matter of time before they shoot... get as far away from this hotel as you can... go to the first floor and escape.... abandon...miss-n...ge-....aw--......it—dan-r—s... esc-pe...while you still can..."

[Andrew] "General! General!!! Don't give up on me!! You can still live! Just come down here and-"

[] "Leave me you fool... leave..."

[Andrew] "Fine, I understand. Everone, leave the vicinity. We must escape as fast as possible. Bartz grab Levi and I will take Realky and we can run away as fast possible down these staircases. Unfortunatly, these civilians will die today thanks to the murderous Cerberus. We can make sure they pay for this later, but we have to escape. That is our objective. Make it out alive. Over and out."

[Simultaneous] "Yes sir!"

_We all moved as fast as possible and we all ran as fast as our legs can carry us. Realky woke up halfway down the stairs and started to run down by himself. Jacqueline, Racoa and July had no trouble running down, they were not injured at all. I myself had a small cut in my heel, but it did not matter in the face of death. If there is one thing I remember about that day, is the sadness we all had while going down the stairs. We all heard the General's heavy labored breathing and rasping all the way till we got outside. When we reached the first floor, all the civilians were hurrying out of the building as fast as their legs could carry them. Everyone was panicking, and Cerberus was the cause of all of this. We ran outside and we looked up to the room where we had settled. It was in a complete destructive mess, and then it happened. Cerberus shot five more rockets to the room while many of us looked on outside, un-able to do anything. The explosion hit and through all of the screams everyone had, and through all the crying, and even through the baby's annoying whines, the most memorable sound there was the General's last gasp for breath, as in an attempt to get another chance at life. Never will I forget the day where it all started. Never will I forget the barbarism that Cerberus carry to the battlefield. And I will also never forget what grand error Cerberus had done. We all knew it but we did not want to even think about it at the time, but it was an inevitable truth: There will be war, and this will be a grand war in a large scale. There will be war. This means war. This means the death of many hundreds, possibly thousands. Many people will die endlessly for the death of a General. This means war. This is war._


End file.
